


Sciare (Skiing)

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [29]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Skiing, lots and lots of dialogue :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina takes Maya skiing, but she doesn't know the one problem Maya has with it.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Sciare (Skiing)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! I haven't posted a one shot for a while, I took a break, but I loved writing this!  
> 

“Please, Maya!” Carina begged her girlfriend. Maya had three days in a row off next week, and Carina wanted them to go somewhere close and just hang out and have fun.

“Carina, I don’t know! Just because I’m not working doesn’t mean I won’t get called in,” Maya explained her reasoning before taking another sip of her wine, they were currently sitting on the couch, each had a glass of wine as Carina was looking at stuff on her laptop and Maya was playing with her girlfriend’s hair.

“We only have to be an hour away! There are some ski resorts pretty close!” Carina tried as she motioned to some resorts she found on her laptop.

“I told you, I don’t like skiing!”

“And I told you, you just haven’t done it with the right people!” Carina replied as she started to pout.

“Cariiiina,” Maya groaned and stretched out the ‘i’ to prove the point she was tired of this little argument.

“Please! I promise, after the first hour of skiing you are bored we can spend the rest of the weekend cooped up in our room at the resort!” Carina pleaded.

“Fine,” Maya sighed and she smiled at the taller girl’s cute victory dance.

A week later, Maya bit her lip as she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Carina seemed so excited to go skiing, but she didn’t know how to tell Carina she had lied.

It’s not that she didn’t enjoy skiing, it was that she didn’t know how to do it. She couldn’t admit to that. She was an _Olympic athlete_! How could she not know how to ski?

“What’s wrong?” Carina sighed as she laid her head against the blonde’s shoulder, they had just finished packing and after Maya finished her next shift they were gonna go.

“I don’t know, I’m just about to work 24 hours then spend the whole day skiing-”

“The resort is an hour away, you can sleep in the car on the way there. We will get there at 9 am, get the room and you can sleep for another 2 hours before we get lunch then start skiing,” Carina smiled before kissing Maya’s cheek.

“Carina,” Maya scrunched her face as she turned around in Carina’s arms and wrapped her arms limply around the doctor’s neck. 

“Hmm?” The doctor hummed as she looked down at the shorter girl.

“I don’t know how to ski,” Maya admitted with a guilty smile and she watched Carina freeze for a second.

“I am sorry what?” The Italian asked confused, as if making sure she had heard correctly.

“I’ve never been! Skiing is something kids do on family vacations and I have never been on one that wasn’t for a track meet!”

“Maya Bishop, gold medal olympian, has never been skiing?” Carina laughed and Maya scrunched up her face again, “It’s not funny!”

“But it kind of is!” Carina giggled and Maya buried her shoulder into the taller girl’s shoulder.

“Ughghgh, it is not!” Maya groaned into the shoulder as she felt a quick peck to the top of her head before Carina pushed her away to look her in the eyes.

“I am an excellent skier, so I will teach you!” Carina assured the girl before pecking her lips.

“It’s embarrassing,” Maya whimpered.

“Maya Bishop, you are being a baby about it. You don’t know how to ski yet? Sucks! You will learn!”

Well. Maya could never say Carina wasn’t brutally honest.

“Ouch.”

“Ti amo,” Carina smiled at the small girl before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“What if I’m bad at it?”

“You won’t be, I am an excellent teacher as well as a skier, don’t worry!” Carina cupped Maya’s face softly as she smiled kindly.

“You’re perfect.”

“I know,” Carina smirked and Maya rolled her eyes as she laughed at the self-assured Italian.

Maya had to head to work shortly after, so with a final goodbye kiss, she left, suddenly excited for this little rendezvous.

When she got back to her apartment the next morning, she was relatively well-rested. There hadn’t really been a lot of calls overnight so she got to get quite a good amount of sleep before being forced awake at 3:35 for a fire.

When she got home at around 7, she instantly found the brunette packing up the car and getting ready to go.

“Ciao, amore,” Carina said when she finally noticed the blonde.

“Ciao,” Maya replied before pecking Carina on the lips.

“Are you excited?”

“More nervous,” Maya admitted and Carina sighed before gently caressing her cheek, “You will be fine, amore mio.”

Maya nodded before kissing Carina again, a little deeper this time, she gently eased her tongue into the brunette’s mouth before her girlfriend pulled away and grinned goofily, “Let’s go get some caffè and then we can head out.”

After they both got some coffee, they were ready. Originally, Maya had planned to sleep on the ride, but after getting 6 hours of sleep she felt pretty good.

When they got to the resort, Maya immediately felt intimidated by the big, warm-looking, inviting cabin with a large mountain behind it. Even though it was barely past 9 am, the slopes were filled by people who seemed to be enjoying themselves, she saw a kid fall down and someone helped the kid up almost immediately. What if she fell? People would just laugh, she wasn’t a cute kid learning to ski. She was a full grown adult with no idea what she was doing.

“Car, I don’t know if this was a good idea,” Maya said as she rubbed her arm shyly.

“Maya, I am here for you, always. If you wipe out, I may laugh, but I promise I will always lend a hand to help you up,” Carina said, the warm, brown eyes basically reading her soul.

“Bene,” Maya sighed before they got out of the car and Maya went to grab their bag.

“Practicing your Italian?”

“ _Sì_ is that okay?”

“È meraviglioso (it’s wonderful)!” Carina exclaimed, she knew the shorter girl was trying to learn Italian and she found it adorable.

They remained pretty quiet as Carina checked them in and on the way to their room.

The room was big and nice, it had an excellent view of the lake on the other side of the resort, a mini kitchen, a king sized bed, a lot of space. It was perfect.

“Babe, how much did this cost?” Maya asked with a small gasp, she had expected a less nice, less pretty room. Not this.

“Don’t worry about that, bella, I just want you to worry about enjoying yourself, And letting me take care of you,” Carina smirked as she walked over and started sucking on the sensitive spot behind Maya’s ear.

“You know, I- uhm- I think we should test the bed,” Maya mumbled when she felt the brunette bite her ear and then pull on it with her teeth.

“I agree,” Carina mumbled into the ear before giggling into it as she felt herself being picked up and carried to the bed.

\------------------

“Inward, Maya, it’s not that complicated!”

“I tried doing that and it didn’t work!”

“Dio mio! Because you did not try!”

“I did!”

They were currently arguing about how Maya stopped. Or the fact she _didn’t_ stop. She was being stubborn and refused to learn, it was frustrating Carina much more than she’d like to admit. The only slope they had done was a green slope (it’s a very easy, gentle slope, for those who don’t know that) it had ended with Maya on the ground, being grumpy as Carina tried to help her up.

“I am sorry I’m not amazing at skiing. We weren't all born and raised in a country where everyone is good at skiing and cooking and whatever!” Maya snapped at the Italian who rolled her eyes.

“I- Okay, fine, you refuse to learn so I am refusing to teach you,” Carina groaned as she turned around and skied away from the blonde who chased after her, “Wait, Car, where are you going?”

“I am going to do the black diamond slope because that’s what I find fun! I don’t find you complaining about how you are not perfect at everything fun! No one is perfect, Maya! I am trying to help you learn to ski because I love you and I love skiing and I think you could have fun if you tried, but you refuse to do that!” Carina said with what sounded like a desperate tone.

“I’m sorry, I’m just- I’m not used to being bad at stuff, but y-you love skiing, and I wanna learn, I promise! Please still teach me,” Maya begged and Carina bit her lip before stepping closer to the blonde, “Fine, but we do this my way.”

“Okay,” Maya smiled. Carina quickly pecked Maya’s cold lips before pulling the goggles back over the blue eyes.

“Now, I am telling you the way you slow down is tilting your skies inwards towards each other.”

Maya nodded and listened.

An hour later, after Maya _finally_ learned how to stop herself, Carina tried to teach Maya how to steer and turn but it just ended up with them arguing again.

“I am telling you; that is how you do it, just go try!”

“It won’t work! I will fall and get hurt!”

“You won’t get hurt, and if you fall, you fall! You are gonna fall, you are new to skiing! I still fall and I have been skiing since I was 3!”

“Like I said earlier I wasn’t raised on skiing! I don’t know how! Sorry, I’m not amazing at it or confident in it!”

Carina bit her lip angrily, as if trying to stop something rude from coming out of her lips.

“This is stupid and frustrating!”

“I- Okay, go to the room,” Carina growled out, quietly.

“What?”

“You’re acting like a child, and I don’t want to deal with it, so I am gonna go ski, you can be bambina about it, or you can suck it up. You chose to be a baby, so I am gonna go enjoy myself!” Carina said, obviously irritated.

Maya groaned and rolled her eyes before returning her ski equipment and heading back to their room, sitting on the bed, and crossing her arms.

She sat like that for a half hour until she had calmed down. She decided to take a quick shower, and then she realized she couldn’t do anything but wait. Carina had been skiing since she was a toddler, lord knows she could probably do it all day long, especially since Maya had pissed her off.

Of course, pissing the brunette wasn’t intentional, but it was hot, the fiery tint in her eyes that Maya rarely got to see- God, she might be mad at Carina but that doesn’t change the Italian is hot.

Plus, she wasn’t really mad at Carina... She was mad at herself, something stupid like skiing shouldn’t be so hard! Yet it was. Here she was, just waiting and annoyed and a failure when it comes to skiing.

At around 5pm, Carina walked back into the room, and the two girl’s just looked at each other for a few seconds before Carina spoke, “So, what have you done while I was skiing?”

“Not much. I showered.”

“Cool.”

“I’m sorry, I was rude, and frustrated and I had no right to treat you how I did,” Maya looked down guiltily.

“It’s fine.”

“Can you teach me again tomorrow? Or try to?” Maya requested nervously.

“Of course,” Carina smiled softly before pressing a soft kiss to Maya’s forehead.

\------------------

“Carina,” Maya moaned quietly and Carina quickly put her mouth back on Maya’s to silence her. She had tried teaching Maya again, but the stubborn little blonde refused to learn, so here she was, pushing Maya against the door to the room to shut her up.

Carina bit the smaller girl’s lip harshly and she definitely didn’t miss the little whimper Maya let out.

“Ca-”

Carina pulled away, but kept her hands pushing Maya against the door as she started to speak, “Maya, I love you, but I need you to shut up so I can remind myself that even though you are infuriating and annoying and stubborn and _terrible_ at letting someone else teach you that I love you, so be quiet.”

And after that, Maya shut up, and Carina reminded herself that she loved the shorter girl… multiple times.


End file.
